Dangerous Liaisons
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Some interesting things happen after Draco makes a bet with Blaise saying that he can...the GoldenTrio by the end of the week.Mainpair DMHP, but there's some DMHG
1. Day 1: Chapter 1 The Bet

Dangerous Liaisons

By: tomoya542002

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I'm saying it now and it applies to all chapters, okay? And also notice the fact that this is a **_fan-fiction_** which means that characters that are dead might not dead in the fan-fic, people who are dating might not be dating, and people who are straight might not be so straight. Just thought I'd let you know…. And (even though this technically should be in the A/N, not Disclaimer) the title and some of the storyline is from Cruel Intentions (Dangerous Liaisons (or was it Dangerous Liasions (but that's not a real word…) was the original title to Cruel Intentions) which I don't own, and I make some references to She's All That during a few chapters and I don't own it. Yep, I don't own a lot of stuff…..

A/N: Hello everyone! Just wanted to tell all you that I'm trying a new style of writing, so this story will be in the first person! And I'm naming my chapters! And for once it's not a D-N-Angel story! This is also the first story I've written that has "background music"! Wow huh? I've changed a lot of stuff… Anyway, just a heads up, this is a slash (or whatever term is used here… I'll stick with yaoi, 'kay?), so if you don't like that stuff, don't read this. That's about it, so on with the fan-fiction!

---------------Dangerous Liaisons— Day 1: Chapter 1. The Bet-------------

POV: Draco

I was finding it hard to breathe as I looked into his emerald green eyes. It made no sense, really. Why would he (of all people) want to sneak into my bed during the middle of the night? To be honest, I didn't care. He was here, in my bed (well, lying on top of me to be more precise), and that was all that mattered.

Trembling slightly, I reached out and ran my fingers through his raven hair. "Ha—" I started, but he gently placed a finger on my lips and smiled, causing my knees to feel weak and my heart to start beating overtime.

He removed his finger from my mouth and leaned forward, pausing just before our lips touched. "I love you," he whispered and—

**_Slam!_**

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to not day-dream during my class?" Professor Lupin asked kindly as he slammed his hand onto my desk, waking me from my fantasy. "Now back to the lesson. Who can explain the difference between a phoenix, that's p-h-o-e-n-i-x, and a pfenix, that's p-f-e-n-i-x?"

Of course that mudblood Granger's hand went up.

"She's such a bitchy know-it-all," I hissed to Blaise out the corner of my mouth as soon as _Professor_ Lupin had his back turned.

"Yeah…" Blaise muttered offhandedly.

I could tell he wasn't really paying any attention to what I was saying, but I didn't really care (he did this all the time, so I was more than used to it). "And I can't believe the Ministry let Dumbledore re-hire the werewolf!" I muttered, trying to draw Blaise into a conversation (I didn't really feel like doing my work…).

Blaise gave me a sleepy-eyed smile. "Really? I think Lupin's kinda hot."

I turned to Blaise, my eyes wide in mock horror.

"Oh come on! You can't say that Lupin wouldn't be a lay," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I shook my head. "Not good as he might be…" I thought vaguely, looking at the raven-haired boy sitting next to the mudblood. "He's perfect…"

I must have said this out loud, for Blaise saw where I was looking and gasped. "_Potter_!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to look up in confusion.

I blushed and quickly tore my eyes away from Potter to glare at Blaise. "Say it louder why don't you, I don't think they heard you in Durmstrang!" I snapped. Potter raised an eyebrow at us before shaking his head slightly and returning to his work.

"Sorry," Blaise said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "but _Potter_! Look, Draco, I know you're like, the "Official School Sex God", and normally I wouldn't dare question your ability to bed anyone you want, but Potter, along with the rest of the Golden Trio, is _untouchable_!"

"You don't think I can get him?" I asked him accusingly.

"To honest, I don't think any of the Golden Trio, especially Potter!"

"You're on. I bet you that by the end of the month I'd have fucked all three of them!"

Blaise smirked. "And what do I get if you can't?"

Smiling, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You can have whatever you want…" I sat back in my chair, giving him a flirtatious grin.

"You already know what I want, Dray…"

Of course I did; Blaise has been trying to get in my pants ever since we first met! I don't know why I even hang out with… oh, that's why. Shivering, I cleared my head of _that_ memory. "Fine, if you win, then I'll sleep with you… But don't get your hopes up," I said, batting my eyes at him.

Blaise gave a short, humorless laugh. "Well are you full of yourself?" he asked a bit sardonically.

Shrugging, I gave him one of my trademark smirks. "I can't help it if I'm the ultimate Sex God."

"If you feel that way about it, why not raise the stakes?"

"Fine, name it!" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Fuck! That damn bastard will probably change the rules so that it would be almost impossible for me win!

"By the in one week you have to fuck all three of the Golden Trio," Blaise said coldly. "If you fail to do so, then you become my sex-slave for the rest of the semester, agreed?"

I hate always being right. Sigh, can't back out now though. "What do I get if I win?"

"You get to sleep with Potter, add him to that little journal of yours, isn't that prize enough?"

I smiled. "You're right. Besides, I don't intend to lose…"

We shook hands on it. As I returned to my work, I let my mind drift back to Potter. So I had to sleep with the famous Harry Potter? That's fine. After all, I really, _really_ want him… badly… But what about the other two?

I was idly toying with the idea of simply seducing the three of them, but what would be the fun in that? If I'm going to do this, I might as well make it of some entertainment. Then it hit me; the mudblood! Seduce the mudblood into going out with me, then cheat on her with the other two! It's easy and efficient towards the bet, plus it gives the school something to talk about for a while.

Smiling, I sat back in my leaned back in my chair and waited patiently for class to end.

(Passing Time)

As soon as the bell rang I made my move. I waited until the Golden Trio were just a hallway or two away from the Great Hall before quickly whispering an incantation to tear the mudblood's bag.

"Oh shoot!" she sighed, crouching down to gather her things, "You two go on, I'll be there in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Potter asked, looking uncertain.

I couldn't see Granger's face, but I guess she smiled at him. "I'll be fine Harry, now go."

Potter nodded and he (and Weasel) left.

I waited until he (and Weasel) had entered the Great Hall before casually walking over to Hermione. "Need help mu—Hermione?" I asked, correcting myself just in time. She would never go out with me if I kept calling her "mudblood".

"Shove off Malfoy," she snapped, "I don't need your help!"

I shrugged and kneeled down to help her anyways. Jeez, this girl has _way_ too many books! "Look, Hermione, I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms—"

"What was your first clue, the constant insults or the random attacks?" she muttered.

I chose to ignore that comment of hers and continued. "And I was wondering if we could… you know, start over," I said, handing her a stack of books and bewitching them so that they would be light as a feather.

"Umm… thanks for your help, I guess," she said uncertainly, "but what do you mean by "start over"? You _honestly_ can't mean try to be _friends_… right?" With a flick of her wand, she repaired her bag and started putting her books in it. She stood up and I followed suit, smiling.

"I was hoping we could be more then friends," I said, turning on the old charm. "Hermione, would you go out with me?" I asked, taking her hand and kissing it. I had to suppress the urge to throw up. Kissing a mudblood's hand? Sigh, how low I've sunk!

Granger smirked. "Are you sure it's me you want to ask, or Harry?"

I looked up, shocked. "_What_!"

"I saw you staring at him earlier… you do it a lot, actually…"

I blushed. Yeah, I'm total lust with Harry Potter, he's the raven-haired angel who haunts my wet dreams and I'd give anything to fuck him, but I ain't tellin' you that princess, so shut the fuck up about him, got it?

That's not what I said of course….

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered, trying to make it look like I was uncomfortable (okay, so maybe I was… a _little_.).

"Don't lie! You're _always_ staring at him!"

"But only because he sits next to you!" I declared, blushing. Right answer!

Granger looked away, also blushing. "Are you… _serious_ about wanting to… date me?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, of course I am! Why would I lie to you?" I asked, smiling innocently. This was a big mistake.

"Because you're a pampered little git with a big ego, and all of this is probably some trick," Granger said with an equally innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

Mentally kicking myself, I followed. "This isn't a trick! Hermione, please, I really do want to go out with you!"

She ignored me. Sighing, I moved in front of her and got down on one knee. I took her hands in mine and looked up into those big brown eyes of hers. "_Please_?" I whispered.

I couldn't **believe** I was **begging**! **Me**, _Draco Malfoy_, **begging** for this _mudblood_ to go out with me! Do you know how many people would _kill_ to be lucky enough for me to even **consider** going out with!

But she fell for it…

Blushing furiously, she nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered. "Just let me go talk to Harry and Ron first, okay?"

"So, is that a maybe?" I asked, standing back up.

"No, it's a yes. I just want to ask them their opinion before I tell them."

Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "So, I'll see you next class?"

"Y—yeah, see you then," she said, blushing (again), and went to the Great Hall.

I, however, went to the Slytherin common room. I had to de-contaminate myself after kissing that mudblood.

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 1-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Keep that memory thing in mind, it's very important later! And I just want to clear two things up: One: Draco's personality for this fan-fic is made up of certain qualities from Jesse (Snow Garden), Randall (Snow Garden), Sebastian (Cruel Intentions), and Draco (Harry Potter), so yeah, I tweaked him a bit to better fit the role I'm casting him in. I guess I did that to all of them, because I gave Blaise a personality similar to that of Whatsername from Cruel Intentions (yes I know her name, but I hate her, so I put Whatsername). Two: The Lupin in my fan-fic looks _nothing_ like the Lupin in the movie! My Lupin's cuter (sorry, but the Lupin in the 3rd Harry Potter movie was _hideous_!). Movie Lupin looks nothing like what I thought Lupin should look like, so I'm not using him! I'm using a younger-looking Lupin without that nasty mustache and dorky hair-cut! So just to let you know, the Lupin in my fan-fic is your typical cute-guy teacher. You know, the one every girl has a crush on and every guy envies.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione and Draco!

A/N: Hey people, just a heads up, my computer's busted so it's gonna take awhile for me to update this story. The good news is that I've got it halfway done, the bad news is that it's on my home computer and my disk is with Courtney so I couldn't tranfer it to this computer to post up the next five chapters, so yeah... it's gonna be a long wait... Oh and Kaimei Jaganshi, I totally agree with you! If they weren't so important to the story then I would just get rid of Harry's friends! Ginny might randomly die in the background, I hate her so much and she's pointless to the story... maybe she will die...

-----------------------------------Chapter 2. Hermione and Draco!-------------------------

POV: Hermione

I'mgoingoutwithDracoMalfoy… I'm going out with Draco Malfoy… I'm going out, with Draco Malfoy…

No, no matter how you say it, it still sounds weird.

All of this is way too much like that old teen-movie I used to watch… what was it called? Oh, _She's All That_! It's about when an evil jock asks out a dorky girl for some reason unknown to the girl (I think it was a bet), the girl finds out, but it's all good because they're in love with each other. I doubt that's like anything that's going on here, though… stuff like that never happens in real life.

Then again, Draco Malfoy is the _hottest_ boy in school! Yeah, I know he's a major jerk and all, but _omigod_! Those long legs, those hips, that killer ass, his beautiful eyes and pretty mouth and soft lips, and _omigod_ he has that wavy blond hair! Need I go on? The point is that you can ask anyone in the school (including guys and _some_ teachers (there are very few who will answer this question for fear of getting fired…)) and they will all agree on this: Draco Malfoy is _hot_!

I thought all this over as I walked into the Great Hall, taking my usual seat next to Harry (and Ron).

"What's up 'Mione? Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked me.

I flinched. Oh shoot! I had completely forgotten about Harry's crush on Draco! Putting on a fake smile, I nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I lied, keeping my voice casual.

This answer seemed to satisfy him. (Glancing at Ron to make sure he wasn't paying attention,) Harry leaned forward so that his mouth was next to my ear. "Guess what," he whispered, "I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask Draco out after Potion's class!"

"Uh, Harry… I—I don't think that's such a good idea…' I muttered, shying away from him.

Harry moved back, a questioning look on his face. "Why not? I mean, I've liked him for awhile now, and I think it's about time I actually _did_ something about it instead of just… admiring from afar," he said, smiling slightly as he glanced over my shoulder. He blushed just ever so slightly and looked down, scowling. "What the hell!" he hissed.

I turned around and saw that Draco had entered the Great Hall and was walking straight towards us. Shootshootshoot! I have to tell him now before Draco does! "Harry, I'm going out with Draco!" I said, turning to face him.

"_WHAT_!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat. The Hall quickly quieted as people began to stare. Glaring daggers at me, Harry grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me from my seat. He proceeded to… er…"escort" me from the Great Hall (Ron following for some reason or another). As we passed Draco, I risked glancing at Harry, and from the look on his face, I could tell he was having trouble keeping himself from killing Draco then and there. Thankfully he didn't, and we made it from the Great Hall and into an empty classroom without incident.

As soon as he locked the door and had a silencing charm up, he began to yell. "What the hell Hermione! Going out with Malfoy! What the _hell_ were you _thinking_!" he asked (well, screamed would probably be a better word for it…), sharpening his glare ("Yeah!" Ron shouted from somewhere in the background). I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at my feet, trying to avoid having to look Harry in the eyes.

He stopped shouting, but kept his voice cold and harsh as he continued, "Dammit Hermione, you knew I liked him" ("What!" Ron yelled, his voice high pitched with disbelief as he looked at Harry), "but you went and asked him out anyways!"

"For your information," I said angrily, looking up at him and glaring at him, "Draco asked me out! Besides, it's none of your business who I date!"

"Yeah it is if it's the guy I like!" (Ron asked Harry if he was serious about liking Malfoy, and if so, why had nobody bothered to tell him. Harry told him to "shut the fuck up" before returning to his attention to me) "Hermione how could you do this to me!"

By then I was thoroughly pissed off. How could I do this to him! What the heck! Why couldn't he just say "good for you" and support my decision (like he obviously would've expected me to have had it been him Draco had chosen)! Well fine! If he was going to blow things completely out of proportion, so be it!

"Grow up Harry," I snapped, walking past him and over to the door. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know! And if you wanted Draco so badly, why didn't you try asking him out sooner!" I smiled sweetly at him, "Or was it just another one of your schemes to become center of attention? God forbid you not be the talk of the entire school!" I undid the lock and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I tried to hold back my tears as I stomped down to the dungeons for Potions, furious at Harry. I knew I was being unfair to him by saying that stuff about his feelings being a scheme, so that just made me feel worse!

I looked up as I entered the classroom and saw Draco standing by his usual seat, his eyebrows furrowing in concerned confusion when he saw me.

I couldn't help myself; I was feeling so upset and really needed someone to comfort me. I ran over to my new boyfriend and threw my arms around him. Burying my face in his shirt, I started crying as I told him what had happened.

"Shh, calm down Hermione," he whispered soothingly as he awkwardly returned my embrace, but I just couldn't stop my tears.

The next thing I knew, Draco had his mouth against mine, kissing me softly…

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 2-----------------------------------------------

A/N: There isn't any, sorry (though I have the feeling most of you are glad you don't have to listen to my ramblings). I got the new Papa Roach and Bowling for Soup CD and that's about it…. Wow, that was months ago, though...


	3. Chapter 3 Cruel and Unusual Punishment

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, thanks to all those who sent reviews, and blah blah blah, on with the fic already!

--------------------------Chapter 3. Cruel and Unusual Punishment-----------------

POV: Harry

"Damn her!" I shouted, punching the wall in frustration. How could she say that about me! I punched the wall again (vaguely aware of Ron trying to stop me).

_So thank you, for showing me_

Another "scheme"! The only one I told was her (punch!)!

_That best friends, cannot be trusted,_

I trusted her with the knowledge that I was gay (punch!), confessed to her my feeling about my rival (punch!), and she goes and dates him anyways (punch!)!

_And thank you, for lying to me,_

(Punch!)

_Your friendship, the good times we had,_

(PUNCH!)

_You can have 'em back!_

I punched the wall one final time (before Ron grabbed my arm and stopped me).

("Harry, stop," he pleaded. He pulled out a handkerchief and began to wrap it around my knuckles, which were torn up and bleeding pretty badly from being slammed into the wall so many times.)

(As soon as he was done,) I left the room and went down to the dungeons for Potions. When I got there, I saw something that made me want to start punching the wall again: Hermione and Draco, standing by Draco's desk, _kissing_!

Draco noticed me and immediately broke the kiss. Blushing, he sat down. Hermione turned to go to her seat, glaring at me as though I had _planned_ to interrupt the little make-out session just to spite her.

Glaring right back at her, I chose to sit as far away from her as I could (with Ron following loyally).

Snape walked in a few seconds later and informed us that we would be starting a new and very difficult potion, so we would be working in pairs. The groups had already been chosen by him and were listed on the top, left hand corner of the board, and blahdy blah blah, who gives a damn? Right now I'm too damned stressed out to even pretend to give a shit about whatever it is Snape's blabbering on about. Besides, I already had a good idea about who I would be working with.

It took just one glance at the board to confirm my fears. Yep, I was partnered up with none other than Draco Malfoy. How typical… Under normal circumstances, this would have been wonderful (c'mon, who _wouldn't_ cherish the opportunity?), but seeing as how he's going out with Hermione, it was the worst thing that could have happened. Oh well, might as well get it over with.

Sighing, I grudgingly made my way over to Draco.

"Hi," he muttered as he began to set up his cauldron.

I didn't trust myself to speak civilly to him, so I just shrugged and began helping him set up the potion. We worked in silence for the first few minutes of class (just the simple stuff, like preparing the ingredients), but as class progressed, we started arguing. It was inevitable, of course; I'm surprised we were able to last this long.

"Don't you _dare_!" Draco hissed, reaching over and snatching the next ingredient (eye of newt) from my hand as I tried to add it to the potion.

"What now!" I asked, feeling exasperated and well beyond the point of frustration. He had been bossing me around and hovering over my shoulder for the past twelve minutes, obviously trying to make sure I didn't screw up.

Draco rolled his eyes at me. "You're supposed to let the potion boil for exactly five minutes before adding the eye of newt."

"I _did_!"

"No, it's only been three minutes so far, you have to wait," Draco said with the tone of someone trying to explain why one-plus-one equaled two. He was really pissing me off…

"Does it even _matter_?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I knew it did, but I asked anyways.

Draco gave me one of those "no shit, Sherlock!" looks. "Yes, it does," he said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just sit over there, please," he pointed over to a nearby chair, "you can help by reading off the directions, okay? I'll do the rest."

"Whatever…" Muttering curses under my breath, I obediently went and sat down in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Draco as I did so. Who the hell does this punk think he is, ordering me around like this!

Draco shook his head and sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to potions, so… yeah…" he said a bit uncertainly.

"Whatever…"

Draco frowned slightly. "You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

Shrugging, I smirked. "_Whatever_…" I said again, my icy tone telling him that that was the only response he would get out of me.

"Fine, be that way, see if I care!" Draco hissed before turning around and continuing to work on the potion.

After a little while, I smiled, once again feeling grateful to the school board for giving us alternate uniforms (which Draco was now wearing). Instead of wizard robes, the alternate uniform for the boys consisted of black pants, a long-sleeved white oxford shirt, and a tie with the student's house colors on it. Plain and simple? Maybe. A nice change from the wizard robes? Hell yeah! These were not only comfortable, but they allowed me a _much_ better view of Draco's body. God that boy is hot!

I think I might have been staring, because a minute later Draco looked over at me. "You're supposed to be reading out the directions, not watching as I do all the work," he said with his trademark smirk.

I blushed and quickly turned to the board. "Right, umm, the next step is to add the crushed rose thorns and stir the potion counter clockwise for—"

"I've already done that, Potter."

"Oh… umm, which part are you at?"

I glanced at him and saw him roll his eyes. "Never mind," he muttered and once again started working on the potion.

And as I watched him working, I couldn't help but admire the dedication and concentration he was giving the potion. He was right when he said he was a perfectionist! He seemed totally focused as he delicately handled each ingredient, biting his lower lip in concentration as he carefully measured them out. I noticed other cute little habits of his, like how he would begin to play with his tie when he had to let the potion sit, or run his fingers through his hair as read and reread the direction he was on before actually doing what it said.

I also noticed how a good majority of the class was "noticing" him too, but most importantly was the fact that, even though he didn't pay any attention to the rest of the class, every now and then he would glance at me to see if I was still watching him. The first few times it happened, I would blush and begin to look away, but he would give me a small smile as if to tell me that it was okay if I wanted to watch him. I asked myself over and over again why he was doing this, why he was encouraging me to check him out. But I'm pretty sure it all meant nothing. After all, he chose Hermione, not me.

After a while, however, Snape observed my lack of work and came over to investigate. "Potter!" he snapped, "Just because you're too dense to produce a proper potion does not mean you can just sit around and let Mr. Malfoy do all the work!" And with a flick of his wand, Snape vanished the potion. "Start over! You two will not leave until you complete the assignment together; that means you actually have to _work_ Potter!"

"But Professor, what about our other classes? You can't expect us to miss them!" I argued.

"I'll write you a note excusing you from showing up, but you will need to go get your missed assignments on your own time."

The bell rang, and as soon as the rest of the class left, Snape made his way to the door. "I will be locking this door to make sure you don't leave before finishing the potion, and don't give me that look Potter. It will unlock itself when you are through with the potion." Snape exited.

"He can't really have locked the door!" I hissed, striding over to the door and trying the handle. It was locked. That bastard actually locked it!

I stood there in a stunned silence for a few minutes before I heard Draco speak. "We really should start working on the potion; I don't want to be locked in here all day," he said, starting to re-setup the work area.

I nodded and walked over to help him. "Sorry about all this," I murmured.

"It's not your fault, I—I should've let you help," he said, blushing. Why is he blushing? This guy confuses me beyond all reason…

With one last glance at Draco, I got back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------

A/N: The song clip that was used is "Thank You" by Simple Plan. Oh, and in case you didn't get it, the (punch) was Harry punching the wall, not Ron (someone had asked me about that). I'm not too happy with this chapter and, grr, when I first wrote this the next chapter had lost all of its magic when I transferred it from my head to paper, so I'm hoping that when I type it, some of the spark will come back… Oh, and in case I haven't mentioned it before (actually I know I haven't), this takes place during their sixth year, so they're all about sixteen.


	4. Chapter 4 Don’t let this be a dream…

----------------------------Chapter 4. Don't let this be a dream…-----------------------

POV: Draco

Sighing, I stretched, growing tired from working so long. When I did I could almost literally feel Potter's eyes eagerly roaming my body. What the hell? Is he checking me out! That can't be it; since when was Potter gay? He isn't checking me out… is he? I looked over at him; he hurried to straighten himself up and threw on a convincing glare. "You're supposed to be reading out the directions, not watching as I do all the work," I told him with a smirk.

He blushed and looked at the board. "Right, umm, the next step is to add the crushed rose thorns and stir the potion counter clockwise for—"

"I've already done that, Potter," I said, trying to hide my amusement.

"Oh… umm, which part are you at?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Never mind," I muttered. Sigh, at least he was saying more than just "whatever" to me.

I turned around to continue the potion, measuring out the next ingredient. Out the corner of my eye I saw that Potter had started watching me again, his eyes filled with a strange longing I didn't recognize. I bit my lower lip self-consciously, feeling highly unnerved by all the attention Potter was giving me (I knew it couldn't be lust I saw in his eyes because Potter's straight… right?).

Well… as long as he's watching (I ran my fingers through my hair and saw Potter shift lower into his seat), might as well enjoy all the attention he's giving me.

I kept working on my (our?) potion, doing all sorts of stuff to keep Potter's eyes focused only on me, like giving him a small, encouraging smile if I found his attention wavering. I was so caught up in my performance that I didn't even notice Professor Snape had come over until he vanished our potion.

"Start over! You two will not leave until you complete the assignment together; that means you actually have to _work_ Potter!" Professor Snape said coldly.

"But Professor, what about our other classes? You can't expect us to miss them!" Potter argued.

"I'll write you a note excusing you from showing up, but you will need to go get your missed assignments on your own time."

The bell rang. Professor Snape waited until the rest of the class had left before making his way over to the classroom door. "I will be locking this door to make sure you don't leave before finishing the potion, and don't give me that look Potter. It will unlock itself when you are through with the potion." Professor Snape exited.

"He can't really have locked the door!" Potter hissed, striding over to the door and trying the handle. It was locked, of course.

I shrugged and started to re-setup the work area. I wasn't as devastated by this as Potter, probably because I think I'll like being locked in a room with him for an extra class period. I looked up and noticed he hadn't moved. "We really should start working on the potion; I don't want to be locked in here all day," I said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He nodded his head and walked back over to help me. "Sorry about all this," he muttered. I couldn't believe he was blaming himself for this!

"It's not your fault, I—I should've let you help," I said, blushing. Why the hell am I blushing! How the hell is it that Potter can make me feel so seductive and in control one second, and the next second make me feel shy and vulnerable towards him!

I shook these thoughts from my head and (once again) continued to work on the potion. It was nice to be able to spend some time with Potter without firing curses or insults at each other (okay, so he was barely acknowledging my existence, but still…).

A few minutes later I heard Potter ask, "So… why are you dating Hermione?" Gawd, why did he have to bring _that_ up!

POV: Harry

I had to ask him, it was killing me that he had chosen Hermione over… well, me. Then again, why would he even want to go out with me, he hates me. He didn't have to out with one of my best friends though!

"So… why are you dating Hermione?" I asked, causing Draco to flinch. I know he probably doesn't want to talk about this, but I don't care! I have to know! "Is this some new way of torturing me? You could have anyone, and you chose Hermione. Why?"

Draco blushed and turned away from me. "You wrong, I can't have "anyone" I want," he whispered.

"Yeah right! Girls _and_ guys are practically _throwing_ themselves at you! Hell, even _teachers_ are trying to get with you, all you have to do is ask!" So ask me! Gah, if only I could actually say something like that to him…

Draco sighed. "Yeah, but I don't want any of them… It's funny, really, how the only person I actually _want_ to be with, is also the same person I know I can never have."

The one person he can never have? Well that automatically eliminates me. Like I said, all he has to do is say the word and I'd be on my knees.

He glanced at me and put on a fake smile. "But as fun as this conversation is getting, I think we should get back to work."

"Okay." Fine, if that's the way he wants it, I'll just put the conversation on pause.

The long minutes passed and finally I couldn't stand the silence any more. "Who's the person you're so infatuated with anyways?" I asked causally.

POV: Draco

"You," I whispered without thinking.

I froze, my eyes widening in horror. Did I just say that out loud! I could feel my face grow warm as I slowly turned to face Potter. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

I had to get out of there! Dropping everything I had in my hands, I ran for the door and tried to force it open, but Professor Snape's spells prevented from doing so. Shit!

I felt Potter grab my wrist as he spun me around to face him, pinning me to the door as he did so. I closed my eyes against the sudden rush of tears that threatened to overwhelm me. Fuck! Now not only is he going to reject me, but he's probably going to kill me for even thinking about him like that! Dammit!

POV: Harry

H-he's crying! I didn't hurt him when I pushed him against the door did I? Oh shit, what do I do!

I hesitated before reaching out and gently wiping away his tears. Draco's eyelids fluttered open. He looked at me, confusion clear in his stormy grey eyes.

"D-did you mean it," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Draco slowly nodded his head. I smiled. "Please don't hex me for this…"

Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against his.

POV: Draco

This is a dream right? Just another one of my fantasies? There's no way Harry could actually feel the same…

But then why was he kissing me? I closed my eyes and leaned against the door (I had to, my knees felt so weak I probably would've fallen if I hadn't). Time seemed to be going painfully slow as we stood there, our lips delicately caught together. Harry's tongue slide across my lower lip as he silently asked to make the kiss more meaningful; I was more then happy to oblige. I carefully opened my mouth and suppressed a moan as Harry began to explore my mouth with his tongue… and my body with his hands.

I was drunk with lust. Ever fiber in my body was screaming at me to just give myself to him, right here, right now. After all, if this is just on of my fantasies, then I'm technically not cheating on Hermione, right?

POV: Harry

What the hell am I doing! He's dating Hermione! Why the hell am I kissing him! I've been wanting this for practically forever and now that's it's finally happening, I'm scared senseless.

I could feel my body begin to tremble as I ran my hands down Draco's body, three years worth of lust and longing clouding my better judgment. Draco placed his hands on the back of my neck, pulling my mouth closer and deepening the kiss.

This has to be a dream, it's all too perfect.

POV: Author (aka: 3rd person)

_Ohh, kiss me, beneath the twilight,_

Harry and Draco slowly sank down to the floor, still locked in a passionate kiss.

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

Harry broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he ran his fingers through Draco's silky blond hair. "I love you," he whispered before recapturing Draco's mouth with his own.

_So kiss me_

POV: Harry & Draco

Please don't let this be just a dream.

_(doooo do do doooo do do doooo do do doooooo)_

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 4-----------------------------------------------

A/N: The song clip I used was _Kiss Me_ Preformed by Sixpence None The Richer. The whole dooo do do's were the little accordion thing that they play at the end of the song, so yeah, that was an accordion! So that was the fourth chapter, hope you liked it! I want to hear what you all think, so send in tons of reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 So where are we now?

A/N: I'm not too fond of this next chapter… too much dialog… whatever, here it is:

----------------Chapter 5. Ron's Sorrow/So where are we now?--------------

POV: (Ron)

Harry likes Draco, (so that means he won't be too upset if I ask out Cho, right? I want to ask if it's okay, but) he's still locked in the Potion's classroom. (Oh well, I'll ask her out anyways.)

(Gathering up my courage (which wasn't as much as I had hoped for….), I walked over to the Ravenclaw's table. "C-can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Cho nervously, blushing as) her friends began to giggle.

"If you have something to say, you can say it in front of my friends," she said, rolling her eyes (at me).

(My blush deepened. "Oh, okay… Umm, I was wondering if you would… like to go have a coffee with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade?")

"I don't drink coffee." She flipped her hair and sipped her drink, which just happened to be coffee.

("B-but you're drinking coffee right now!" I argued.)

Cho sighed, looking really annoyed. "Look, I'm flattered, but I just can't go out with you." (My face fell), causing Cho's smile to falter. "Oh, no don't be sad," she said soothingly, "I know what you're thinking, and it's not true! See, it's not _me_, it's _you_. Okay? Feel better now?"

(No, I feel like shit!)

Cho smiled, flipped her hair again, and turned back to her giggling friends.

POV: Draco

I smiled, feeling really giddy as I eagerly kissed Harry. I can't believe it! He actually loves me! I want to tell him that I love him too, but right now I can't seem to stop kissing him long enough to say it.

Harry took his mouth away and I began kissing his neck instead. "Draco, we really need to talk."

"About?" I placed my hands on his hips and pushed him against my growing erection.

I heard him gasp before stuttering, "About our, uh, s-situation." From the sound of it, he was trying not to moan.

"What situation," I panted as I nibbled his ear.

"What's going to h-happen after we l-l-leave the cl-classroom, _damn_ Draco that feels good!" (Exactly what I was doing to make him say this is of no importance right now !)

I froze. "Do we have to…?"

"Are you going to break up with Hermione?"

I want to, I honestly want to, but… "I can't," I said uncomfortably as I thought the bet I had made Blaise.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked (a bit dejectedly) as he pulled away from me. I didn't answer. Sighing, he got off me and headed back to continue work on our potion (we _still_ haven't finished that thing?).

POV: Harry

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked softly, walking over and helping with the potion.

"Hell yes, I'm fucking pissed! I confess my undying love for you and you still pick my best friend over me! What the hell Malfoy, do you like me or not!" I shouted, throwing down the lacewing I was holding and glaring at him.

"Yes, of course I like you, and I want to be with you," Draco's voice dropped to a whisper, "But I just can't break up with Hermione yet…"

There was obviously something he wasn't telling me, and I was determined to find out what. I chose to address my suspicions head-on. "So Malfoy, what's you're true motive for dating Hermione? You're just trying to get her to be your new conquest, aren't you? You just wanna wait 'til she puts out for you before you ditch her."

Draco looked up at me, a hurt look in his eyes. He smirked. "Yeah, because as everybody knows, I'm just a practiced whore who's already shagged half the school, I can't possibly want more than just sex from a relationship, can I?" he asked coldly. "Ever consider the possibility that maybe I actually _like_ her? That I liked both of you? That I chose Hermione because I knew there was a better chance of her returning my feelings then you?"

"And what if she had said no? Would you've settled for me, or gone after the first thing that walked by?" I shouted, my temper getting the better of me.

"I'd have asked out Weasley before I even _considered_ trying to get my hopes up over the _insane_ idea of you liking me!" Draco yelled, clenching his fists and glaring at me. "Can you stand there and _honestly_ say that had I walked up to you and said "hey, I fancy you, why don't we go out" that you would've _actually_ said _yes_! That you would've, without a shadow of a doubt, said yes, _knowing_ that if you did, the _entire school_ would've been harassing us with questions and doubting the entire thing! Knowing that deep down all of them, even your own _friends_, would be saying it was just a ploy for you to become center of attention again and for me to raise my rep, you would've said yes? That you could've ignored the rumors that would've been flying about me cheating on you and about how you only in it for sex, that you could've been with me for more then a _week_ without dumping me because you doubted my honesty, and that you would've put yourself through all that because you… Heh, how did you put it? Oh yeah, because you _love_ me!" Draco said sardonically. He paused and stood silent, panting from shortage of breath and waiting for my response. His fists were clenched so tightly I could see little streams of blood running down from his palms.

I was shocked by this outburst, but the more I thought it over, the more what Draco said seemed to make sense. Would I have said yes without thinking it was a trick or something? Hermione had already accused me of only pretending to like Draco to become talk of the school, so I can imagine what others might say… And I was so quick to jump to the conclusion that he was only dating Hermione for the thrill of the conquest.

But I was planning on asking him out, doesn't that count for _something_! I might be having doubts now, but I _was_ planning on asking him… I still want to… and I'm going to.

I looked Draco in the eyes. "Yes, I would have gone out with you had you asked," I said.

Draco snorted. "Sure you would have," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

I sharpened my gaze to a death-glare. "Yeah, I would have! You can ask your _girlfriend_ if you don't believe me. I was going to ask you out after Potions today, but no, you had and ask out _Hermione_! So yes, I would have gone out with you! If you had just waited one more class period then we wouldn't having this conversation, we would be making out or something!"

"No," Draco sighed, "because I would _never_ go out with you. Why would I want to put myself through all the pain and heartache of the inevitable breakup? What'd it all be for, a bliss moment of happiness and a few good shags? What good would that be once it's all said and done and we've gone our separate ways, you to defeat the Dark Lord and me most likely working for him?" Draco laughed humorlessly. "God Potter, can imagine _that_! You standing there, wand raised and poised to kill; me standing across from you as your opponent, wand lying by your feet from you disarming me. I'd be pretty beat-up from the fight, but I would be looking you in the eyes with all the hate I could muster in the final moments before my death. And right before you kill me, you'd think, "He might be evil, but _damn_ was he good in bed!"!" Draco said with a smirk. He sighed and turned back to the potion.

"Gee, that's real special… Honestly Malfoy, that's a pretty twisted way of looking at it…" I said, staring at him.

"Maybe, but why ruin my fantasy of being with you with the reality that we could never truly be together?" he asked.

I sighed. "You don't think that this could work out?"

"No Potter, I don't. Sheesh, are you _that_ dense? I've given you two well thought-out speeches on why I don't think we can date, and you're _just now_ figuring it out?"

"Yeah, but all that was a load of crap really…" I sighed again. "Draco, I love you, and I want to be with you. I don't care about what everyone else thinks. And that highly disturbing image of us fighting to the death will never happen. You're crazy if you think I could ever hurt you—"

Draco burst out laughing at this. I was shocked. This wasn't the mocking laughter he usually used, but a genuine laugh. As if I were joking! Clutching his side and struggling to stop laughing, Draco looked up at me and said, "Good one Potter! I've heard that one many times before, but it's so much better when you say it! Never hurt me, hahahahaha!" He started laughing again.

"What the hell? I'm serious Malfoy!"

Draco stopped laughing and looked back up at me. "Oh _c'mon_!" he shouted, "Listen Potter, you might be new to this game, so I'll give you the crash-course, 'kay? Everybody says that, but a month into the relationship, nobody means it anymore. It's the same thing over and over again and this time's no different, so just spare me the "I love you" crap and leave me alone, okay?"" He shook his head and returned to the potion.

POV: Draco

I glanced at the directions and was about to add the next ingredient when I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder. What the fuck! This guy is either extremely persistent, or too dumb to quit, and right now, I'm thinking it's the latter. "Back off Potter before I shove my foot so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth!" I hissed angrily, pulling away from him.

"Dammit Malfoy, why do you have to be so difficult?"

I smirked. "Why, I feel so insulted now. Most people tell me that it's my mile-long stubborn-streak and charmingly cynical ways that make me so damn sexy."

"Did they mention the mood swings?" Potter muttered under his breath. I really didn't feel like starting up another fight with him, so I let that comment slide. Potter sighed. "Can't we at least talk about this?" he asked, finally giving in.

"We did, what do think we've been doing for the last three pages?"

"What?"

I blushed. "N-Never mind!" I snapped, "Just leave me alone okay!" I turned my attention to the potion once again.

I heard Potter let out another sigh. "Fine… Just one last thing," he said, walking up behind me and taking my hand.

"Wha—let go of me Potter!" I hissed, trying to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go (and, because of the way he chose to position himself, I couldn't get away unless I wanted to push him or the table over). Pulling out his wand, he conjured a handkerchief and began cleaning out the cuts on my palm. Weird, I didn't even know I was bleeding… He healed them and started cleaning out the cuts on the other palm.

"Thanks," I muttered once he had finished.

"No prob," he sighed, stepping back.

I hesitated before turning to face him. I had lied when I told him I actually liked Hermione, and now I was fixing to lie again. If there really was a chance of being with Harry, I wasn't about to lose it because of some bet! "Harry," I whispered, "if you really do… love me… then can you wait a week for my decision? I really do like Hermione, and I want to see if there's anything between us before I break up with her. Can I have a week?"

Harry smiled. He took a small step forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'll wait, take all the time you need."

POV: Harry

"Umm, we really should finish the potion," Draco muttered as he got back to work.

I sighed and did the same. As soon as we finished the potion the classroom door swung open. I glanced at Draco and headed towards the door. I was halfway there when Draco caught up with me and gently took my hand. "Harry…?" he whispered, "I—I love you…" His voice was chocked with emotion.

He's scared, I realized as I turned to face him. He's afraid I'll change my mind during the week… that I won't want to be with him. I pulled him close and kissed him deeply, hoping the kiss would say what I couldn't. When it ended, I gave Draco a small smile and walked away, hating the fact that I couldn't do anything about my feelings for him until next week.

I silently made my way back up the stairs and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. I turned a corner, intending to take a shortcut, when I practically collided with Luna Lovegood. "Oh, sorry Luna," I muttered in apology.

"That's ok Harry; people usually don't notice me, unless of course it's to tease Loony Lovegood…" Luna said simply, shrugging. Luna had a knack for stating the raw truth in a casual way that can make people feel uncomfortable… unless she's talking about Ungie Glooberglops or some other nonsense. "Everyone's been saying that Professor Snape locked you and Malfoy inside the Potions' room, is it true? Oh I hope not, I heard that Malfoy has a legion of Poogle-snappers at his command. Did he try to use them against you?"

"Uh, no he didn't, but we were locked in the room," I replied uncomfortably. I didn't feel like talking about Draco.

"Oh, did you two have some sort of… encounter? You seem uneasy talking about him, yet you don't look like you've been hurt," Luna said, cocking her head to the side as she looked me up and down. "Then again, some Poogle-snappers can transform into people. Are you _really_ Harry?"

I smiled. "Don't worry Luna, I have the ultimate guard against Poogle-snappers," I reassured her with a wink. I have no idea what a Poogle-snapper is or what the proper way to stop them is, but it's fun to humor her… and after awhile you can't help but somewhat believe this nonsense.

"Good, so you're wearing your special Anti-Poogle-snapper underwear?"

"Oops, I thought Poogle-snappers were warded off by extra-spearmint gum…"

Luna rolled her eyes at me. "No Harry, spearmint lures Lokipens… but I guess it's okay, Lokipens eat Poogle-snappers, so they'll protect you." Luna paused. "You never answered my question though. Did you and Malfoy have an encounter of some sort?"

I blushed. "Sorta…"

"Harry, I know Malfoy seems like a prat at first, but it's just to keep people from getting too close to him. Try to be patient with him, he'll come around."

I looked at her with wide eyes. Luna Lovegood, defiantly a different kind of wisdom. "H—how do you know what happened? _Do_ you know what happened!" I asked.

"It's written all over your face," Luna said with a smile, "it's obvious something happened between you two, and by the way you're acting all uncomfortable it's easy to see you're guilty, and why could you possibly be guilty about unless you and Malfoy had a romantic encounter."

"Wow, you were able to figure that out just by talking to me for a few minutes?" I asked, stunned.

Luna laughed. "Actually, you have a hickie on your neck."

"Oh…" I moved my hand up and rubbed my neck self-consciously.

"Anyways, I heard some of the other Ravenclaws talking about him," Luna continued. She crossed her arms and scrunched up her face as she tried to remember what the Ravenclaws had said. "It sounded like something bad had happened to him the summer before last and that's why he's been acting like this, but he won't tell anyone about it. Only Blaise seems to know and he's not talking about it either…"

"I've never heard of any of this."

"Because you don't listen… Just be patient with him, okay Harry?" Luna repeated as she began to walk off. "Oh," she said, pausing, "My birth-day's on Thursday, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the party. It's in the Room of Requirements and it starts at ten o'clock pm."

"Cool, I'll be there," I told her with a smile.

POV: Draco 

I stood in the Potions' room for a few minutes after Harry had left before heading out to the Slytherin common room. I still couldn't quite make sense of the past few events and, personally, it was making my head hurt to try. As soon as I entered the common room I headed up to the dormitory, wishing I could just lie down and sleep.

Unfortunately for me, Blaise had a different idea in mind. "Did you do him?" he asked as soon as I entered the room. I glared at him and told him to mind is own business, but he just laughed. "Awe, poor Dray-dray, he wouldn't put out, would he?" He laughed again.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. "Blaise… can we call off the bet?" I asked, closing my eyes and resting my head in my arms. I heard Blaise get off his bed and, a few seconds later, felt him sit down next to me on mine. He kissed me on the cheek and began to massage my shoulders. "Does this mean you'll give into my seductive touch?" he asked playfully, sliding his hands down my back so that he was now massaging my waist.

I pushed myself upright. "I love him…" I whispered. "I am in love with Harry Potter. I want to call off the bet so I can be with him."

"Calling off the bet would mean that you'd be with _me_, not Potter," Blaise explained. "Besides, how can you be sure that he feels the same?"

I blushed. "He told me that he loved me while we were locked in the classroom…"

Blaise smiled. "But Dray-dray," he said, moving behind me and pulling me into his lap. I sighed and leaned back against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder (Blaise and I are, well, physically comfortable with each other). "Those words, "I love you", don't mean shit and you know it more than anyone… After all," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me, "how many people have lost their virginity to those three… little… words?" To emphasize his point, Blaise kissed my neck after "three", "little", and "words".

I smiled, placing my hands on the back of his neck as I slowly moved my body up down against him. Blaise moaned and held me closer. I could feel a certain stiffness in his crotch. "So… how 'bout we… compromise…?" I asked, purposely panting. I let out a sharp gasp as Blaise's hands wandered into my pants. I felt outraged that he would dare to touch me like that, but forced myself to let him (even though Blaise and I would kiss and flirt, I never let him touch me intimately or allow him to sleep with me, it's against my policy to sleep with my friends). "We call off the bet now… and shorten the terms to… the rest of the week instead…" I moaned and kissed his neck as he began to stroke my cock.

"We're not calling off the bet," Blaise said hoarsely and I instantly pulled his hands out of my pants and got off of him. Standing up, I walked over to the window, Blaise glaring at me as I did so. "Dammit Draco, why do have to be such a stuck up prick to me when you're a slut around the rest of the school!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Blaise laughed cruelly as he got up and walked over to me. "You can't rape the willing Draco," he hissed.

"I don't think it's willing when the person's screaming "no" over and over again," I snapped.

"But you got what you wanted, didn't you Draco…"

I looked over and glared at him before stomping off to my bed. I fell down onto it and pulled the green curtain closed, placing up a charm to keep Blaise away. Damn him, what the hell does he know anyways? He wasn't there…


	6. The First Memory

-------------------------------------------------The First Memory-------------------------------------------

Draco sighed as he walked around Muggle London, listening to his brand new CD player. Since he dad started drinking more, Draco had turned to exploring Muggle London to take his mind off home problems. He was finally getting the hang of Muggle money and (after asking some ten-year-old Muggle) managed to figure out how to get the CD player to work. Turns out he needed to buy batteries and CD's before the damn thing would play any music.

_I know you're not asleep_

_I can feel you moving over there_

_You've been playing with the seams_

_Of your worn-out underwear_

Draco smiled as one of his favorite songs began to play. Good thing the store had Butch Walker's "This Is Me, Justified and Stripped Live". Now, he wasn't some Muggle-lovin' blood-traitor like Weasel; he just thought their music was cool. He brought his mind back to the music, missing a few words… something about lips…

_I'm biting on 'em just to stay awake_

_It's not I'm gonna need them_

_You won't be around_

_To see them bleed and break_

_And oh_

_All that I do_

_Comes back to you so I'll_

_Just think about you 'til there's nothing in my head_

_And oh_

_All I can do_

_Is try not to screw this up again and just be friends I'd rather be_

_Dead_

'Ah, Butch Walker,' he thought, sighing again, 'how is it you know exactly how I feel? Besides the fact that Potter and I were never friends in the first place…' It was practically torture seeing Potter all school year, knowing that if Weasley hadn't been there, Potter probably would've accepted his friendship. If only Potter had taken his hand that day on the train… He let out yet another wistful sigh and fast-forwarded to his favorite part of the song.

_Oh everything's supposed to have a happy endin'_

_But the record keeps skipping and the needle keeps spinnin'_

_Like the road I'm driving_

_To the bridge that has no end_

_I wanna take back everything that I've broken_

_But the bridges behind me_

_Burnin' and smokin'_

_I guess this is the end_

_Ohhhhhh_

The chorus began to play over again as he turned down an alley, taking one of the many shortcuts back to the Leaky Cauldron. He took off his headphones as the song ended and turned off the CD player. He heard a small "crash" behind him and spun around, spotting two guys who looked a little older than him.

"Hey there, kid," one of them, a brown-haired guy with a country accent, said cheerfully. "What's-a little squirt like you doin' in-a place like this?"

Draco shrugged slightly and turned back to keep walking. He didn't want to hang around, something about those guys seemed… off.

"Hey, where ya goin'? You didn't answer my question," country guy said. Draco heard footsteps behind him and started walking faster. "Hey, stop! I'm not done talking to ya yet!" The guy sped up also. Draco broke into a flat-out sprint, but country guy must've been expecting it. Before Draco could get two feet, the guy caught up and grabbed him roughly by the arm. "I thought I told ya to stop."

Draco panicked. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he pulled out… a pack of gum? 'Dammit, I left my wand!' he hissed at himself as the guy began laughing.

"Hey Eyes, check this kid out, he's gonna beat us up with a pack of gum!" country guy shouted to the other guy, this one with shoulder-length silver hair.

Silver-haired guy, Eyes, rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to them. "Come on Kanone, quit playing around and tie him up already."

Unnoticed, Draco took out a stick of gum and began chewing it. When country boy, Kanone, turned back to face him, Draco took out the gum and shoved it up the guy nose as hard as he could. "Fuck!" Kanone yelled, letting go of him. Draco stumbled backwards and made another mad dash to escape, but Eyes tackled him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily punk," Eyes whispered into his ear, pinning his hands down.

Draco closed his eyes and shivered. Dammit, why hadn't he taken his wand with him! Suddenly he heard Kanone cry out in pain and a few seconds later Eyes let go of him, cursing like crazy as he took off running. Draco rolled over onto his back and kicked out, hitting someone in the shins hard enough to make them fall. "Dammit," the guy hissed, sitting up, "You save a guy and this is how he repays you!"

"Y-you helped me?" Draco asked, glaring suspiciously.

"Yeah, that guy didn't knock himself out," the new guy answered, gesturing towards an unconscious Kanone. The guy turned back to Draco and looked him up and down, causing Draco to blush slightly. He gave Draco a reassuring smile as he ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… Uh, I'm Kousuke by the way…" he said uncertainly.

Draco shrugged, standing up. "Thanks for helping me out, Kousuke," he said, dusting himself off, "but I've gotta get going…"

Kousuke stood up too, looking slightly hurt. "Oh, okay…" he muttered as Draco began to walk off. "Hey, wait! I didn't catch your name!"

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Kousuke and smirked, "I didn't offer it."

Kousuke jogged a bit to catch up to him. "Aw, come on! I just saved your life; can't you at least tell me your name?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed playfully, "Fine, I'll tell you my name. It's Draco."

"Draco, huh? Well that's an interesting name…"

"And "Kousuke" isn't?"

"Point taken." Kousuke smiled as they reached the end of the alley, "Hmm, I did just save you—"

"I probably could've gotten away without your help you know!"

"Didn't look that way to me," Kousuke said with a smirk. "Anyway, like I was saying, I saved you, so that means you're in my debt…"

"Well, I need to get home, so if you can think of anyway for me to clear my debt before we get there, let me know…"

"I'm sure I can think of something…" Kousuke quickly turned and sidestepped in front of Draco, blocking his path. Draco saw that Kousuke's cat-like green eyes were glinting mischievously behind those (totally hot) emo glasses he was wearing.

"Hey! What're you—!" Draco started, but was cut off as Kousuke pressed his lips to his own. Taken by surprise, he gave no resistance as Kousuke's tongue slid into his mouth. His thoughts grew cloudy as he began kissing Kousuke back, giving in to the redhead's kiss. 'Oh god, I just met the guy and I'm making out with him,' he thought vaguely as his hands wandered to the back of Kousuke's neck.

All too soon Kousuke pulled away and broke the kiss. "See you later, Draco," he murmured and he walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------End First Memory-------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral (that's where Kousuke, Kanone, and Eyes came from), I just needed to borrow the Bla-chi (aka: Blade Children) for what's gonna happen. I still feel guilty about what's gonna happen, but I needed some people in like an "evil gang" to complete this memory segment and Kanone and Eyes are perfect for the part (and Kousuke for what I need him to do). Plus they're already in a group, the Blade Children, so that also made them perfect for this.

A/N: Huzzah, the first memory's over. Now we get on to the good stuff, like why the story has an "M" rating… well, the chapter after this next one… bwahhahahaha! Ginny shall be destroyed long with Ron's sanity! Bwahhahahaha! Unfortunately not literally, but something bad will happen to the little slut Ginny. Oh, and Ron is actually important now, so the parentheses are gone. Yes, I know, it's gonna be weird remembering not to put Ron in parentheses, but alas, it must be done. Plus (after watching the fourth movie (the books are still better, but the movies are pretty awesome)) I've new-found respect for Ron (Hermione too). I still think Ginny's a pea-brained slut, though…


	7. Day 2: Chapter 6 Disaster at Hogsmeade

A/N: Hey, just wanna say thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel loved getting random emails from strangers telling me they like my stories! lol, anywhore, here's the next chapter!

----------------------Day 2: Chapter 6. Disaster at Hogsmeade----------------------

POV: Harry

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy. Guess spending last night trying to sort through yesterday's weird events wasn't such a good idea after all, now I've got a headache. I glanced at my watch. 9:30, too late for a quick breakfast in the Great Hall. Oh well… Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and started to change.

"Oh Harry, you're awake!" Ron said as he walked into the dorm. Blushing, he looked away from me. "Sorry! I didn't realize you were dressing," he mumbled, starting to leave.

I rolled my eyes. "Dammit Ron, you've seen me naked before! My being gay doesn't change anything!" I snapped, pulling on a pair of jeans and buttoning them.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess you're right… Uh, I know this is weird to ask, but are we still going to Hogsmeade with Hermione?"

I flinched. "Er, maybe…" I muttered as I pulled on a black T-shirt (that I purposely bought a size too small to show off the muscles forming on my chest and abs (A/N: and nobody noticed he was gay…? lol)). I wasn't too sure if I would be able to face Hermione again, not after making out with her boyfriend behind her back, it'd be too awkward.

"Oh… Harry?" Ron muttered.

"Hmm?" I started putting on my belt.

"Did anything happen while you were in the classroom with Malfoy?" he asked, saying the words really fast.

I winced. Damn, does everyone know about that! Putting on a fake smile, I looked up at Ron. "Nope," I said simply, "why?"

Ron blushed again. "Just wondering…"

I sighed and walked past him. "We should get going if we're still planning on visiting Hogsmeade," I called over my shoulder, going down the staircase to the common room. Ron hurried and caught up.

As we entered the common room I saw Hermione standing next to the portrait hole. She smiled uncertainly and made her way over to us. "Hi," she whispered meekly. She looked over at Ron, who shrugged and walked off, leaving us alone. "Harry, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," she said, "I was being unfair to you and I'm sorry."

I sighed and gave her a weak smile. "Nah, I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, after all you wouldn't have done that to me had it been the other way around. I should've been happy for you. And I am." And I should also apologize for making out with your boyfriend behind your back, but you'd never forgive me for _that_, so I won't say anything!

Hermione, not being able to read my thoughts, smiled and threw her arms around me. "It's okay, just as long as we're friends again!"

"Of course we are," I said happily, returning the embrace.

"Hey guys!" Ron called over to us from across the room, "Are we going to Hogsmeade or not!"

Hermione and I laughed and let go of each other. "Coming!" Hermione shouted and we ran over to him. Soon enough we were on our way to Hogsmeade.

POV: Draco

"Hurry up Draco!" Pansy called out, rushing ahead of Blaise and myself as she made her way over to the Three Broomsticks.

Blaise smirked. "Yeah Dray-dray, don't wanna keep Granger waiting…"

I scowled. Hermione had found me during breakfast and managed to talk me into meeting her at the Three Broomsticks. Well, actually she asked me and before I could say no Blaise said I would be glad to.

"Damn you," I hissed at him under my breath before following Pansy into the pub. I looked around and spotted her already sitting down at one of the bigger, circular tables in the back. Unfortunately, the Golden Trio was with her…

Blaise's triumphant smirk grew when he saw Harry was there. "This should be amusing," he whispered. "Shall we proceed?"

"I don't see why not," I said coldly. My bad mood worsened as Blaise led the way over to others. There were two chairs left at the table, one between Hermione and Weasley, the other between Weasley and Harry.

Pansy smiled. "I thought it'd be more fun if we each sat next to someone from the other House," she explained, shrugging.

I felt guilt wash over me as I took the seat next to Hermione and risked a glance at Harry, who was avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

"Hi Draco," Hermione said happily, oblivious to how uncomfortable I was. She smiled and hesitantly reached out to hold my hand.

I gave her a reassuring smile and brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it gently. It killed me to know that Harry was sitting only a few seats away, that just yesterday it was him I had been kissing…

"So here we are," Pansy said uncertainly. "Weird huh? Usually we'd be fighting or something, not sitting here together like this."

Blaise laughed softly. "Yeah, wasn't it just last Thursday when we turned Weasley's hair green?"

"And when he tried to fix it it turned blue!" I laughed.

Weasley, who was seated between Blaise and me, scowled at this. "Wasn't that also the day I made Goyle grow an extra leg?" he snapped.

"Well, outsmarting Goyle's not something one should brag about," Pansy chided. "Anyone can outsmart a rock."

"Then I guess we shouldn't brag about turning the Weasel's hair green, should we," Blaise said, barely suppressing a grin.

"I'll show you!" Weasley snapped, taking his wand from his pocket.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, glaring at her friend. "Put that away!"

"But Hermione he started it," Weasley protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Grow up Ron."

Weasley pouted slightly, but nevertheless put his wand away as he was told. I couldn't help but laugh at this, getting a death glare from both Hermione and Weasley.

Blaise grinned and leaned towards Weasley. "Well Weasley," he said, making his voice low and seductive, "you might not be allowed to show me your… _wand_ here, but if you wanna we could go back to my room and you can show me your _wand_ there."

Even Weasley wasn't dense enough to think Blaise was talking about an actual wand. He blushed and jumped out of his chair. "I-I'll go get our drinks," he stuttered, rushing away from the table.

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione remarked.

Blaise put on a surprised look. "What? What'd I do?" he asked innocently.

"You know what you did!" Hermione told him sternly. "Draco, aren't you going to do something?" she asked.

I sighed. I was her boyfriend, so I guess I had to. "How about Pansy trades places with him so that he doesn't have to sit next to Blaise," I suggested.

"No! We're supposed to sit next to someone from the opposite House!" Pansy protested.

Blaise's eyes glinted mischievously. "I have an idea…" he said softly…

POV: Harry

The little color that was in Draco's face drained. "NO!" he said firmly, but Zabini ignored him.

"How 'bout Weasley and Potter swap places, and me and Draco switch!" he exclaimed. "Then Weasley won't be sitting next to me and we're still not sitting next to someone in our own House."

"Wait, why don't you and Parkinson just switch," I asked, not really wanting to sit next to Draco.

Zabini let out an exasperated sigh. "Because that'd be too easy! Plus Granger should get to know her boyfriend's friends and vice versa!" Blaise lowered his voice and leaned closer to me so that only I could hear him. "But from what I've heard you and Draco have already gotten well acquainted," he said harshly before straightening back up.

I blushed and continued staring at the table like I'd been doing.

Hermione, who was unable to hear Zabini's remark, grinned. "That's a great idea," she said happily.

Parkinson frowned slightly, but agreed.

Zabini stood up. I hesitated, looking at Draco for confirmation. Draco let out a defeated sigh and stood. He and Zabini traded spots as I stood and sat in-between them. Well on the bright side I haven't fully examined this part of the table, I thought vaguely as I sat down.

Ron returned seconds later with our drinks. He faltered slightly when he saw the new seating arrangement, but gave a grateful smile when he saw he was no longer next to Zabini and sat down.

"Oh, that's a pretty bracelet Hermione," Parkinson said, lightly tapping the bracelet Hermione was wearing, "where'd ya get it?"

Hermione smiled. "I bought it at this really nice store in Paris, but I don't remember the store's name," she replied.

Parkinson's face lit up. "You've been to Paris! I love it over there!" Parkinson exclaimed and she and Hermione started talking about all the places in Paris they've been to.

Zabini smirked, seeing that Hermione was properly distracted. "So Potter," he said casually, "what happened while you and Draco where in the classroom?"

I flinched. Had Draco told him what had happened? "Nothing happened, all we did was finish the potion and leave," I said calmly, keeping my face blank.

"Really?" Zabini asked. Though he sounded confused he was smiling as if to say he knew I was lying. "Draco's side of the story was bit different."

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco snapped, glaring at his friend.

Ron pulled himself from his thoughts and tuned into the conversation. "What'd Draco say happen?" he asked.

Draco scowled. "None of your business Weasel," he snapped.

By now Hermione and Parkinson were also listening.

I didn't know what to do; all I knew was that Hermione couldn't know the truth, or at least not the entire truth. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face my friend. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, standing up. I took her hand and led her to a far corner of the room.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked in concern.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," I whispered, "Yesterday I was just so upset with you that I kinda…" I blushed, my voice trailing off.

Hermione glared slightly. "What did you do?"

"I tried to seduce Draco," I whispered, blush deepening. "B-but nothing else happened! He said no."

"Harry I can't believe you'd do something like that!" she hissed.

"I knoooow! I was being stupid! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!" I begged.

Hermione thought it over for a minute before rolling her eyes. "Fine, you're forgiven. But it better not happen again, or I swear I won't forgive you!" she warned.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise it won't happen again!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and we went back to the table. Draco looked terrified, obviously thinking I had told Hermione what had really happened. I gave him a reassuring smile before sitting back down.

Zabini sighed. "So I guess Potter told you how Draco had tripped and spilled the potion everywhere just as they were about to finish?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip into a slight pout.

"_What_!" Draco and I both shouted.

"Is that what you were going to tell her!" I asked, shocked.

Zabini looked slightly confused. "What else would I tell her?" he asked innocently.

Draco groaned. "Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick!" he said, getting up and rushing to the restroom.

I bit my lower lip, feeling the same. Instead of following Draco, I remained at the table, listening as the other fell into some meaningless conversation about nothing in particular.

"What's taking Draco so long?" Hermione asked a moment later when Draco hadn't return.

"I don't know, maybe somebody should go get him?" Parkinson suggested.

Zabini yawned. "Not I said the cat."

"I'll go," Ron said, shrugging indifferently as he stood.

"In that case, I'll join you," Zabini said happily.

Ron immediately sat back down. "On second thought, Harry should go."

Parkinson giggled, but Hermione looked doubtful, obviously thinking about what I had told her.

Shrugging, I stood up and went into the boys' restroom. When I got inside I gasped at the scene before me. Draco was standing on one of the sinks, getting ready to climb out the small window. "What the hell are you doing!" I snapped, rushing over to him and grabbing his foot to stop him.

"Let go Potter!" he hissed, wrenching his foot away. "I can't stand it anymore! Acting like everything's all fine and dandy while Blaise sits there fucking with our minds!"

"But you can't just leave!" I insisted.

Draco smirked. "Watch me." He grinned, pulled himself onto the windowsill, and swung his legs up. He paused just before jumping out. "Come with me," he whispered, reaching down.

I hesitated, remembering how Hermione had said she wouldn't forgive if anything happened between me and Draco.

Draco chuckled softly. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

I looked up into his stormy grey eyes and felt my breath catch in my throat. "Of course I trust you," I whispered, taking his hand. Together, we climbed out the window and started walking away from the Three Broomsticks.

POV: Author (once again, that means third person)

Blaise sat there with a smug expression on his face. Things where going almost perfectly. Hermione now knew some version of what happened between Draco and Harry, so she would rightfully be suspicious of their extended restroom break. She wouldn't be so keen on dating Draco after this. Now all he had to do to ensure his victory in the bet was to get Ron to hook up with him…

Hermione sighed and once again glanced at the boys' restroom. "What's taking them!" she hissed.

Blaise shrugged. "Why don't you go check on the two Weasley?" he casually asked.

Ron hesitated before doing as he as asked. Moments later he came back, looking rather confused. "They're gone."

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 6-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally we're at the reason this story has an "M" rating! Unfortunately, the computer is located in the middle of the living room where all can see, so it's gonna take a little while to get the next chapter all typed up… yeah our internet works now so instead of having the story all written out and then posting it, I kinda have to type it then post it. Sucks. Oh well, while waiting for a chance to type the next chapter I'll continue "Mix Tape", since Courtney, Amber, Brittany, and Zack have been yelling at me to finish writing it… It's a Kingdom Hearts fic that I hope to have up by… May of next year. I also have to finish "A Tainted Love Story" (D-N-Angel fic) which is in my "stories put on hold" folder… At least I got "A Kiss Goodbye" (Harry Potter fic) and "Tears of God" (also a Harry Potter fic) posted !


End file.
